Le Petit Chaperon Noir
by Rainko
Summary: Les Maraudeurs et Lily campent à la belle étoile. Avec le soir, viennent les marshmallows grillés et les histoires autour du feu. La jeune fille se propose de raconter un conte moldu. Moldu ? Plus tellement après les remaniements qu'elle lui apporte... Slash SBRL (Wolfstar). Plutôt fluffy.


**_Titre :_**_ Le petit Chaperon Noir._

**_Auteur :_**_ Rainko._

**_Rating :_**_ K+ pour le slash et les très vagues sous-entendus autour du lit._

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de cette publication. En revanche cette histoire est à moi._

**_Fandom :_**_ Harry Potter_

**_Pairing : _**_Slash Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (SBRL, Wolfstar)_

_Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas pour la note de l'auteur !_

* * *

><p>Les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans étaient assis en ronde autour du feu de camp qui brûlait dans le jardin des Lupin. Des petites tentes moldues se dressaient –plus ou moins fièrement selon la dextérité des sorciers qui les avait installées– quelques mètres plus loin. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une heure et les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel. L'idée de ce campement à la mode moldue revenait à Remus, raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient installés dans son jardin.<p>

Les grandes vacances étaient enfin arrivées et jamais elles n'avaient été attendues avec autant d'impatience que cette année. En effet, les cinquièmes années comptaient fêter dignement la fin de leurs BUSES. Lily avait été invitée par Remus car elle était devenue sa meilleure amie depuis que Rogue ne pouvait manifestement plus prétendre à ce titre.

C'est donc ainsi que les cinq jeunes sorciers s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un feu de camp à faire griller des chamallows –une idée de Peter– et à raconter des histoires. Ayant épuisés les Contes de Beedle le Barde, James déclara qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître les contes moldus. Ce fut donc Lily qui se porta volontaire pour faire découvrir cette culture aux sang-purs. Cependant, le sourire rusé qu'elle afficha ne laissait rien présager de bon qu'en à sa version du _Petit Chaperon Rouge_…

_« Il était une fois un petit garçon de village, le plus joli qu'on eût su voir. »_

- Un petit garçon ? demanda Peter qui connaissait bien cette histoire. C'est une petite fille normalement.

- Non, tu n'y connais rien ! répliqua sèchement Lily. C'est un garçon.

Remus fronça les sourcils : Lily lui avait déjà narré _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ et il était tout aussi certain que Peter qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette. Il n'intervint pourtant pas et laissa sa meilleure amie continuer.

_« Il était une fois un petit garçon de village, le plus joli qu'on eût su voir. Ces mignons cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et lui conféraient une apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine qui caractérisait sa famille, ainsi qu'une élégance désinvolte : son petit frère en était fou, son cher oncle en était fou, sa cousine en était folle, le boulanger en était fou, le curé en était fou, le boucher et sa femme en étaient fous, la belle-mère du frère de l'oncle du poissonnier en était folle, la demi-sœur du frère de l'amie du cousin de… Enfin, bref, vous avez saisi l'idée : tout le village était fou de ce magnifique garçon mis à part sa mère qui était folle tout court, et son père plus fou encore._

_C'est pour cette raison –parce qu'il était fou de lui– que son cher oncle –que nous nommeront ici l'Oncle Alpha… l'Oncle Alfred– fit fabriquer pour son neveu un petit chaperon noir. La coiffe mettait tant en valeur ses beaux yeux gris insondables que partout on se mit à l'appeler le Petit Chaperon Noir –sauf ses parents qui préférèrent le renier, mais ce n'est pas grave on va faire comme s'ils étaient morts. »_

- Pourquoi ce conte s'appelle-t-il _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_, si ça raconte l'histoire d'un Petit Chaperon Noir ? questionna James incrédule.

- Parce qu'en vrai c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille surnommée le Petit Chaperon Rouge… répondit Peter.

- Laissez-moi continuer ! exigea Lily.

De leur côté, Remus commençait à réellement se demander à quoi jouait son amie et Sirius était troublé par la surprenante ressemblance entre sa vie et le conte.

_« Un beau jour, the Little Black Riding Hood…»_

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ce n'est plus le Petit Chaperon Noir ? s'insurgea Sirius.

- Parce que le nom est plus classe en anglais, décréta Lily d'un ton sans appel avant de continuer son récit.

_« Je disais donc qu'un beau jour, the Little Black Riding Hood apprit par son frère Reg…Régis que leur Oncle Alfred était malade. Il –Little Black Machin pas le frère ni l'oncle, hein– décida alors d'aller lui rendre visite et partit sur le champs, non sans avoir dérobé au préalable une galette et des bièraubeurres dans la cuisine de ses parents démoniaques. Cependant, the Little Black Riding Hood vivait à Grimmauld-bourg tandis que son Oncle Alfred résidait de l'autre côté de la forêt Interdite. »_

- Pourquoi la mère-grand s'est-elle transformée en oncle ? s'étonna Peter un peu choqué que Lily raconte une histoire aussi éloignée du conte et la présente comme la vraie devant Sirius et James qui n'y connaissaient rien.

- Parce que c'est comme ça ! répliqua la jeune fille décidée à continuer son récit.

Sirius avait remarqué la référence à sa maison natale et cela le conforta dans l'idée que le personnage lui ressemblait décidément trop pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. Remus devait avoir eu la même déduction que lui puisqu'il fixait son ami d'un air absent. Le jeune sang-pur se sentit soudain très fier d'être le centre d'attention, à la fois du conte et de Remus cependant le centre d'attention de James était très clairement tourné vers sa douce dont il buvait les paroles.

_« Il lui fallait donc traverser ce lieu plein de dangers. D'un naturel trop téméraire, il entra dans les bois sans réfléchir. Après quelques minutes de marche, the Little Black Riding Hood rencontra un jeune homme du même âge que lui. »_

- Comment peut-il savoir qu'il a le même âge que lui ? s'interrogea James.

- Le plus gros problème, c'est surtout qu'il rencontre un loup normalement, pas un autre humain… remarqua Peter.

- Silence ! tonna Lily avant de modifier son récit pour contenter son auditoire.

_« Après quelques minutes de marche, the Little Black Riding Hood rencontra donc un jeune homme qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un loup-garou qui, dès qu'il avait aperçu le nouvel arrivant, avait eu envie de le croquer tout cru mais il n'osa pas car il était d'un naturel timide. »_

- Satisfaits ? demanda-t-elle devant la mine réjouit de James et celle, plus mitigée, de Peter qui préféra ne pas répondre.

_« The Little Black Riding Hood __était__ un __peu stupide __et…__ »_

- Eh ! s'exclama Sirius qui se sentait personnellement blessé par cet insulte à son alter-ego.

Lily l'ignora royalement, sous les regards étonné de Peter _–_qui, obnubilé par les libertés de Lily avec l'histoire originale n'avait pas noté la ressemblance_–_, outré de James –qui ne pouvait tolérer que son meilleur ami coupe la parole à l'amour de sa vie– et amusé de Remus –qui avait du mal à s'empêcher de rire devant l'air meurtri de Sirius.

_« …il ignorait que bavarder avec des étrangers au milieu de la forêt pouvait être dangereux, aussi il engagea gaiement la conversation._

_- Bien le bonjour, mon ami. Quelle belle journée ! Puis-je m'enquir de ton nom ? »_

- On dit "s'enquérir", précisa Remus qui intervenait alors pour la première fois. Il regretta cependant très vide sa remarque car Lily le foudroya du regard.

_« - Je me nomme Lupus. Puis-je m'enquérir de ton nom en retour ? rectifia le lycanthrope qui était un fanatique de la grammaire. »_

Peter, James et Sirius ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler. Cependant, ce dernier cessa bien vite de s'amuser tandis que les rires des deux autres redoublèrent à la suite du récit.

_« - Je suis the Little Black Riding Hood et je vais…_

_- C'est un nom bien trop long ! le coupa Lupus. Je me contenterai de Black, si tu me le permets. Et la narratrice aussi parce qu'elle a la flemme de tout répéter à chaque fois… Alors, où vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais voir mon Oncle Alfred pour lui porter une galette et des bièraubeurres, expliqua-t-il en désignant son panier à provisions._

_Au fil de la conversation, le jeune lycanthrope aux cheveux châtains… »_

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser la couleur de ses cheveux ? s'inquiéta Remus qui sentait le piège se refermer autour de lui.

- Bien sûr ! Ça permet de planter le décor, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Je crains de le voir un peu trop à mon goût ton décor... soupira-t-il.

_« Au fil de la conversation, le jeune lycanthrope aux cheveux châtains apprit que la maison de l'Oncle Alfred se trouvait par-delà le terrain de Quidditch. Lupus et Black décidèrent donc de faire la course par deux chemins différents afin de voir lequel d'entre eux arriverait en premier._

_Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ! Black était grand et ses enjambées plus larges que celles de son concurrent, si bien qu'il aurait dû être le plus rapide mais il s'arrêta en chemin pour admirer son reflet dans la rivière. Lupus, de son côté, courut de toutes ses forces et arriva donc bientôt chez l'Oncle Alfred. Comme quoi –malgré ce que disent certains– on a beau partir à point, ça marche mieux quand on court ! »_

- Il rejoue le mythe de Narcisse ton conte ? s'étonna James.

- Ça ressemble surtout à la fable _Le_ _Lièvre et la Tortue_… déplora Peter.

Remus n'osait plus regarder personne dans les yeux, anticipant le genre de mauvais coup que sa meilleure amie mettait soigneusement en place. Quant à Sirius, il se demandait pourquoi Remus et lui s'étaient vus attribués les rôles principaux malgré les protestations véhémentes de Peter.

_« Donc pendant que Sir…que Black comptait fleurettes à son image car il était totalement imbue de sa petite personne, Lupus frappa à la porte de chez l'Oncle Alfred._

_- Qui est là ? demanda ce dernier._

_- C'est votre neveu, le Petit Chaperon Noir, qui vous vient apporter une galette et des bièraubeurres, répondit le lycanthrope._

_- Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'il pénétra chez l'Oncle Alfred. »_

Lily marqua une pause dans le but d'évaluer l'état de son auditoire. James s'accrochait à chacun de ses mots, la bouche grande ouverte, mais elle ignorait si le conte lui plaisait vraiment à ce point ou s'il tentait de l'impressionner par son extrême studiosité. Peter marmonnait dans sa barbe absente que Perrault et les frères Grimm devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes. Sirius était un peu suspicieux quant à la ressemblance frappante qu'il établissait entre les personnages et sa vie réelle, mais ne connaissant pas le vrai conte il ne pouvait qu'attribuer cela à un amusant hasard. Remus rougit en croisant le regard manipulateur de sa meilleure amie, et eut à cet instant la certitude que ce qu'il appréhendait jusqu'alors allait vraiment se réaliser.

_« Deux heures plus tard –quitte à être en retard, autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié– Black arriva devant la demeure de son Oncle Alfred. La même conversation que précédemment s'engagea, avec cette fois Lupus dans le rôle de l'Oncle Alfred et Black dans son propre rôle. Le neveu entra donc dans la maisonnette et trouva le lit de son Oncle Alfred occupé. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son gentil oncle –quand je vous dit qu'il est bête ce garçon ! –, il commença à se déshabiller et… »_

- Quoi ?! hurla James choqué.

- Là je n'y suis pour rien. Le conte original dit très exactement : « Le Petit Chaperon Rouge se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit, où elle fut bien étonnée de voir comment sa mère-grand était faite en son déshabillé. », cita la narratrice de mémoire.

- Et il n'y a que moi que ça choque ?! s'indigna James.

- Mes parents sont cousins… justifia Sirius avec dégoût.

- Il y aura au moins un passage respectant le texte de base… céda Peter, jubilant intérieurement que Lily avoue enfin que le Petit Chaperon était bien rouge et de sexe féminin.

Remus resta muet mais rougit à nouveau en prévision de la scène qui allait se jouer si la narratrice ne s'autocensurait pas.

_« Je disais donc : il se déshabilla et Lupus se mit rougir violement. Black __–qui n'était quand même pas idiot à ce point là– s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait chez son Oncle Alfred. Voulant démasquer l'imposteur, il entama alors un dialogue resté célèbre. »_

- Pas sûr que le dialogue qui va être rapporté ici soit vraiment très connu… commenta Peter.

_« - Mon oncle, que vous avez de beaux yeux !_

_- C'est pour mieux te dévorer… du regard, mon enfant !_

_- Mon oncle, que vous avez de jolies oreilles !_

_- C'est pour mieux avaler…tes paroles, mon enfant !_

_- Mon oncle, que vous avez de fines mains !_

_- C'est pour mieux te torturer… de mille caress… de milles chatouilles, mon enfant !_

_- Mon oncle, que vos lèvres paraissent douces !_

_- C'est pour mieux te…_

_Et là, poum ! K.O., le loup-garou ! Il tombe dans les pommes : trop d'émotions pour son petit cœur prude et innocent ! »_

- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur James et Peter.

- Excuses acceptées, répliqua Lily de l'air le plus naturel du monde.

De leur côté, Sirius et Remus n'en menaient pas large. Le premier fixait le sol pour éviter de croiser le regard de quelqu'un, tandis que le second essayait –sans succès– de camoufler le cramoisie qui s'était emparé de ses joues en imaginant la scène.

_« Heureusement, deux hommes arrivèrent à ce moment. Ayant vu le loup s'introduire chez l'Oncle Alfred, ils étaient partis chercher des armes et étaient revenus le plus vite possible afin de secourir les habitants. Le chasseur, un petit gros équipé d'un fusil, et le potier du village voisin, un myope armé d'un…d'un tour de potier, on va dire…se lancèrent donc à la rescousse de Black. En s'approchant, ils découvrir Lupus inanimé et s'approchèrent pour terminer le travail quand tout à coup… »_

Lily laissa volontaire sa phrase en suspens afin de faire durer l'attente et monter la tension de ses camarades. Sirius avait relevé les yeux vers elle par curiosité, Remus avait abandonné l'idée de dissimuler son embarra, Peter semblait finalement apprécier cette version de l'histoire et James… Et bien, James avait la bouche grande ouverte tant par excitation liée au récit que par adulation des talents de narratrice de la jeune fille. Elle reprit, fière de son petit effet.

_« Tout à coup, des coups retentirent à la porte ! Le potier alla ouvrir tandis que Black s'était interposé entre Lupus et le chasseur –un dérivé du syndrome de Stockholm très certainement. Et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit…_

_SURPRISE !_

_L'Oncle Alfred entra dans la maisonnette avec un bouquet de jolies fleurs sauvages dans les mains. En réalité, toute cette aventure n'était qu'une supercherie élaborée par l'Oncle Alfred lui-même pour aider Lupus à déclarer ses sentiments à son neveu –celui de l'Oncle Alfred, hein, pas de Lupus. En effet, lorsque le loup était arrivé à la maisonnette précédemment, il avait expliqué à l'homme qu'en voyant Black il en était tombé fou amoureux et qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses sentiments secrets. L'oncle était donc parti pour leur laisser un peu de temps en tête à tête. »_

- C'est génial comme conte ! Il y a un sacré rebondissement à la fin ! s'enthousiasma James.

- C'est surtout de l'improvisation… râla Peter, mais il se ravisa sous le regard meurtrier de Lily. De l'excellente improvisation bien sûr !

- Mais c'est la vraie histoire ? demanda Sirius en fixant le feu d'un air songeur.

Remus et James se tournèrent vers Peter qui était le plus apte à juger si on pouvait qualifier cette histoire de "vraie", Lily étant trop impliquée pour être objective. Peter hésita un instant : le récit de la jeune fille n'avait qu'un lien lointain avec les contes de Perrault et des frères Grimm, mais elle le tuerait dans d'atroce souffrance s'il osait s'opposer à elle. Alors, l'animagus rat tourna la tête vers Sirius qui arborait toujours sont air rêveur, puis vers Remus qui avait encore et toujours les joues rouges. Il eut ainsi une révélation.

- C'est parfaitement réaliste, il manque simplement la fin. Puis-je conclure ? demanda-t-il à la narratrice en chef.

- Je t'en pris, accorda cette dernière à contrecœur, craignant qu'il ne change le sens de son histoire.

_« Après ces explications, Black décida donc de sauver son petit loup. Il lui fit un massage cardiaque, du bouche-à-bouche, puis ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! »_

Un sourire réjouit se dessina sur le visage de Lily, en approbation totale avec le dénouement de Peter. James acquiesça pour montrer que cette fin lui convenait. Sirius détourna brusquement la tête quand il s'aperçut que son frère de cœur le fixait en ricanant. Quant à Remus…

- Par Merlin ! jura Peter. Remus !

- Eh ! Remus tu nous entends ? Rem' répond nous ! s'inquiéta Lily.

- La Terre appelle Moony ! Reviens parmi nous Remus ! ordonna James sans succès.

Le lycanthrope s'était évanouit en entendant et en imaginant la conclusion du conte. Trop d'émotions pour la soirée !

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, déclara Sirius avec un sourire réjouit. Le bouche-à-bouche a bien fonctionné dans le conte donc on va être obligé de tester pour voir si ça marche aussi en réalité, mon petit loup !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà donc une petite histoire bien plus gaie que celle que j'ai publiée hier ! ^^<em>

_Je suppose que c'est un sujet qui a déjà dû être traité par d'autres auteurs mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de fic là-dessus donc j'ai décidé d'écrire la mienne._

_En espérant que vous ayez passé du bon temps à me lire,_

_Rainko._

_PS : Je réponds avec grand plaisir aux reviews ! ;)_


End file.
